galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology
The planar cosmology is uniquely structured. Creation Some planes existed prior to the First Apotheosis, while some were created by the gods. The original planes were Heaven, the Abyss, Limbo, the Material Plane, the Transitive Planes, and the Inner Planes. Geography of the Planes The Prime Material Plane is where most mortal races live. This is where humanity came from. It sits in between the Inner and Outer Planes. Connecting the Prime Material Plane with the Outer Planes is the Astral Plane. Between the Prime Material and the Inner Planes is the Ethereal. The Plane of Shadow surrounds the entire Prime Material Plane and can be used to travel to other Prime Material Plane. Encompassing all of the planes is the Conduit. Beyond the Conduit is the Far Realm, a place of madness. The mythic structure of the universe is that of a tower. At the base of the Tower is the material plane. It is the foundation of the entire universe. Below it, beneath the "ground" are the Lower Planes. Above the "ground level" are the Upper Planes. The Planes *Prime Material Plane - The Plane where most mortals live. This is the plane that balances the philosophical forces of the Outer Planes and physical forces of the Inner Planes.. This is where Galea exists. This plane is the ground floor of the Tower. It could be considered the foyer. *The Outer Planes - Consisting of the Upper and Lower Planes with the neutral planes in the middle. These planes are alignment-based and are where gods, most outsiders, mortal souls, and pure philosophical energies exist. These planes are the rooms and basement of the Tower. *The Wastes - Along the outer edges of the Tower sits the Wastes. These are outer planes of dead gods that no longer had divine influence to remain attached to their specific outer plane. As such, they are lands of death and decay. *The Inner Planes - These are the Elemental and Energy Planes. These planes exist within the Tower and act as the walls of the Tower. *The Transitive Planes - These planes connect the other planes and generally consist of little or no solid matter or native life. These planes are like the halls. *Anomalous Planes - These are the planes that don't fit into any of the other groups of planes. These planes exist randomly within the Tower and could be viewed as rooms with no association with anything else. They are typically viewed as Adjacent Planes, similar to the neutral planes, but are commonly created by mortals or lesser outsiders instead of by gods. *The Conduit - The foundation where all planes are built. This is the space between planes and around planes. This is the force the binds the planes together. Arcane energy comes from the Conduit. This plane is the foundation of the Tower. *The Far Realm - A realm beyond the planes. It is a place of madness. This plane is outside the Tower. Random Portal